Asgard
Asgard is the realm of the Aesir, and features in both Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. It is subdivided into five areas: * Jotunheim, the land of ice, inhabited by Surt and the Vanir * Muspelheim, the land of fire * Niflheim, the land of the dead * Alfheim, the land of the light elves * Valhalla, where Odin rules alongside Freya using the power of Gungnir, one of the Four Treasures. Valhalla is also where the Einherjar who have been deemed ready by a Valkyrie reside. The Hall of Valhalla also houses the Water Mirror, capable of contacting any being or connecting to any location. The main feature of Asgard is Yggdrasil, the World Tree, at the top of which is contained the knowledge of the gods. The only physical connection between Asgard and Midgard is the rainbow bridge, Bifrost, which no human is allowed to cross. In Valkyrie Profile, Asgard is mostly featured in cutscenes, but, given the proper requirements, may become the final dungeon of the game, under the name of Asgard Hill. In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, it serves as a safe hub (complete with an Einherjar merchant) to connect three dungeons: Yggdrasil, the Hall of Valhalla and the Ravine Caverns, via Bifrost. It is also possible to skip the latter and directly access the World Map. Valkyrie Profile Storyline Asgard is briefly featured at the beginning of the game, during Lenneth's awakening, and more prominently during the events of Chapter 7. Swayed by Loki's persuasion, Lucian uses the Water Mirror to attempt to bring Lenneth back to her senses, despite her contempt. Loki uses this distraction to steal the Dragon Orb and kill Lucian, blaming the theft on him in order to lull Odin into a false sense of safety. After being saved from the Sovereign's Rite by Lezard, Mystina and Arngrim, Lenneth recovers her human memories as Platina and travels back to Asgard to stop Loki's rampage. Finding Odin slain and Freya crying over his body, she laments their lack of compassion for humans and pursues her opponent on Asgard Hill. Treasure Demon Sword "Levantine" (1) 1 appears after defeating Bloodbane Enemies *Vanir *Phantom Lord *Fire Elemental *Charon *Ram Guardian *Mind Flayer *Bloodbane - Mini-Boss *Fenrir - Mini-Boss *Loki - BOSS Miscellaneous Lenneth can create items anywhere on Asgard Hill, not only at save points. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Higher realm inhabited by the gods. Beyond the dimensional border flows time eternal. Storyline Rufus and Alicia, who has become undead in body in order to cross Bifrost, reach Asgard after traversing the Ravine Caverns, on their way to the top of Yggdrasil, where Rufus hopes to attain the knowledge that will allow him to realistically challenge Odin. Shop Items Weapons: Durandal, Blue Gale Armour: Holy Gauntlet, Magic Boots Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Apothecary's Arcanum, Dwarf Tincture, Fairy Tincture, Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Idun's Apples, Aspect Stone, Union Plume, Holy Water, Fireproof Trinket, Iceproof Trinket, Earthproof Trinket, Lightningproof Trinket, Nectar Potion, Charge Break, Might Potion, Guard Potion, Spell Potion, Overdrive, Flare Crystal, Ice Crystal, Earth Crystal, Thunder Crystal, Spectacles Accessories: Green Kittens, Dark Votive Cup Creation: Oreichalkos Staff, Thrud's Gauntlet, Miracle Guard, Witch's Arcanum, Spirit Tincture, Elixir, Prime Elixir, Foolproof Trinket, Solomon's Ring Miscellaneous *Traversing the Forest of Spirits, the Ravine Caverns and Bifrost is the only means to access Asgard for the first time. It becomes directly accessible from the World Map afterwards. *Time does not flow in Asgard, which means that Odin does not age (despite being a half-elf), Rufus can safely remove his ring, and Alicia is in no danger of completing her transformation. *Strangely enough, undead are physically capable of entering Asgard, whereas humans are not. Origin/Etymology In Norse mythology, Asgard is the home of the gods and one of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil. In the Valkyrie Profile series, however, Asgard includes four other realms (Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Niflheim and Alfheim) which would have been independent in Norse mythology. In Old Norse, Asgard is derived from āss (god) and gardhr (enclosure). The name thus means "enclosure of the gods" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asgard. Category:Locations Category:Dungeon